


Żałośnie oczywisty

by Minnoroshi



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Crush, Humor, Idiots in Love, Loki & Wong team up against Stephen against Stephen because it's fun, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, Magic, Oblivious, Pre-Relationship, Wong is a Good Bro (Marvel), tagi za autorką
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnoroshi/pseuds/Minnoroshi
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE.Kiedy to nie jest zabawne, to się robi żałosne.  Loki kontynuował, wyraźnie się świetnie bawiąc.- Dlaczego się go obawiasz? To znaczy on jest taki mały... i niemal bezradny, gdy nie jest w swojej zbroi. Jeszcze raz dlaczego jesteś nim zauroczony? Tak, to nie miało znaczenia w tej chwili. Szczere pytanie. To nie tak, że nie bawi mnie twoje skręcanie się i wprost żałosne próby zatrzymania go chociaż na sekundę dłużej, bo to jest przezabawne za każdy razem... Dlaczego po prostu nie spytasz się go, by z tobą gdzieś wyszedł?- To nie takie łatwe.- To jedna z najłatwiejszych rzeczy, jaka może być.Stephen ma trudności zaproszeniem Tony’ego na randkę. Loki i Wong myślą, że to przezabawne. Nie są ani trochę pomocni.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Żałośnie oczywisty

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pathetically ob(l)ivious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810050) by [boleyn13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleyn13/pseuds/boleyn13). 



> Cześć! :) Przybywam po kolejnej przerwie. Tym razem obrona licencjatu skutecznie odciągnęła mnie od tłumaczenia, a teraz gdy się obroniłam, korzystam z wolnego czasu, którego teraz mam zdecydowanie więcej ;) Prezentuję wam moje kolejne tłumaczenie wspaniałej boleyn13, tym razem z nowym pairingiem: Tony Stark/ Stephen Strange. Bardzo przyjemnie tłumaczyło mi się perypetie miłosne tych panów, a Loki jak zwykle dodawał dużo charakteru swoją ironią i ciętym językiem.
> 
> Nie będę ukrywać, bardzo lubię prace boleyn13 i chyba każdy kto czytał przynajmniej jedno moje tłumaczenie z Marvela szybko się w tym zorientował, jako że wszystkie są tłumaczeniami jej opowiadań ;) Mam w planach przetłumaczyć jeszcze jedno jej opowiadanie, a potem może spróbuję czegoś z innego fandomu :) Jednak nie będę robić żadnych obietnic, bo zajmuje się tyloma rzeczami, że trudno mi na tę chwilę coś powiedzieć ^^''
> 
> Zachęcam do lektury mojego najnowszego tłumaczenia, z chęcią poznam wasze opinie na temat tej pary! :)  
> Enjoy!

\- Żałosne. 

W dokładnie tej samej sekundzie Tony przeszedł przez portal, Loki nie potrafił się zamknąć. Stephen starał się nie pokazywać swojego zażenowania i zamiast tego zdecydował się na irytację. 

\- Nikt nie prosił cię o twoją opinię lub oświadczenie. 

Nadal trzymając książkę w dłoni, Loki posłał mu najbardziej protekcjonalne spojrzenie w historii ludzkości. Najgorszą rzeczą było to, że rzeczywiście miało pożądany wpływ na Stephena. W tej chwili nie chciał niczego bardziej niż wczołgać się do głębokiej dziury i umrzeć, tylko po to, aby uniknąć wszechwiedzącego spojrzenia Lokiego. Jednak piekło najpierw musiałoby zamarznąć, nim Stephen pozwoliłby Lokiemu to zobaczyć. Nie zrobi tego za milion lat. Nie nawet w niekończącej się pętli czasu. 

\- Wiem, ale i tak ci je daję. Za darmo. Potraktuj to jako gest przyjaźni. Jesteś żałosny. Loki powtórzył swoją obelgę, a następnie skupił swoją uwagę z powrotem na książce w rękach. 

Stephen powinien już lepiej wiedzieć i po prostu pozwolić mu odejść. W przypadku kogoś innego tak właśnie by zrobił, ale Loki miał tę niemal nadprzyrodzoną zdolność, aby wydobyć z niego najgorsze i Stephen nie mógł pozwolić mu, by miał ostatnie słowo. Zwłaszcza, gdy to słowo ociekało protekcjonalnością. 

\- Wiesz, że jesteś tu tylko gościem, prawda? Goście mogą zostać wyrzuceni w dowolnej chwili, gdy nadużywają swoich przywilejów. Po prostu kusi mnie, by tak właśnie zrobić. Tęsknię za ciszą. 

Niewzruszony, bez żadnej troski Loki odwrócił stronę i odpowiedział znudzonym tonem. 

\- Byłbyś całkowicie zgubiony, próbując zorganizować tę bibliotekę beze mnie. 

Niech Bóg uratuje jego duszę, Stephen nienawidził tego aroganckiego, przemądrzałego Asgardczyka, który zachowywał się tak, jakby był właścicielem tego miejsca, a nawet całego świata. Nie jak ktoś, kto poniósł spektakularną porażkę w jego podbiciu. Każdy dzień spędzony z nim w Sanctum Santorum był sprawdzianem silnej woli Stephena. Pewnego razu jedyną rzeczą, która zatrzymała go przed podpaleniem Lokiego był prosty fakt, że walka w jego domu mogła zagrozić artefaktom. 

\- Jestem w zupełności zdolny do przeorganizowania tego miejsce bez ciebie. Bardzo dziękuję. 

Po raz kolejny Loki nie podniósł głowy i jego poza „Tak bardzo mam gdzieś, co masz do powiedzenia” wprawiła Stephena we wściekłość.

\- Wong, co o tym sądzisz? Czy Strange byłby całkowicie zgubiony beze mnie i moich prób uporządkowania tego miejsca? 

Prawdopodobnie zajęłoby mu to pół wieku i bardzo szybko by się sfrustrował.

Wongowi udało się brzmieć jeszcze oschlej niż Lokiemu, a Stephen mruknął pod nosem "zdrajca". Kto u licha by pomyślał, że ci dwaj tak dobrze się dogadają? Była jedna rzecz, którą uwielbiali robić razem - łączyć siły przeciwko Stephenowi.

Bardzo niechętnie Stephen mógł przyznać się przed sobą, że Loki był rzeczywiście dosyć pomocny w tym projekcie. Czarnoksiężnik z innego wymiaru przekazał Stephenowi setki artefaktów i prawie tysiąc książek. Wiele z nich napisano w językach, o których Stephen nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał. Wszystko trzeba było skategoryzować, a czasem nawet przetłumaczyć. Zajęcie się tym w pojedynkę zajęłoby lata, a Stephen miał również inne rzeczy do załatwienia. Loki skutecznie ułatwiał pracę. Tak bardzo, że Stephen przestał sprawdzać po nim dawno temu. Cholera, Loki na pewno dobrze się bawi, wykonując tego rodzaju pracę, ale Stephen w końcu go wyrzuci, jeśli nie przestanie się z nim droczyć o Tony'ego. 

Na razie Stephen postanowił to przemilczeć, zdecydowanie nie chciał, aby obaj mówili mu, jak głupie i dziecinne było jego zachowanie. Powstrzymując ciche westchnienie Stephen podniósł artefakt, któremu Tony przyjrzał się z bliska i poszedł do pokoju obok. Oczywiście Loki, będąc wkurzającym sukinsynem, nie mógł tego znieść. 

\- Co zamierzasz zrobić, gdy zabraknie ci mechanicznych artefaktów, które możesz mu pokazać i poprosić o jego radę? Czy rozbijesz swój samochód o mur i poprosisz Tony’ego, aby go naprawił? 

Stephen usłyszał, jak Wong chichocze i musiał przygryźć wargę, aby powstrzymać się od zaklęcia, które podpaliłoby włosy Lokiego. Zamiast tego stworzył portal tuż pod krzesłem Lokiego. Zaskoczony krzyk spadającego Lokiego był przezabawny. 

Wong tylko potrząsnął głową. 

On ma rację, wiesz.

***

Proszę bardzo. To bardzo prosty mechanizm. Szczerze mówiąc, jestem bardzo zszokowany, że nie mogłeś tego sam zrozumieć.

Podczas odstawienia artefaktu Tony spojrzał na Stephena z mieszanką rozbawienia i zagubienia.

Stephen nie miał szansy zastanowić się nad odpowiedzią, która nie byłaby żenująca, ponieważ oczywiście Loki zdecydował, że torturowanie Stephena już nie wystarczyło mu, gdy tylko Tony znikał.

\- Tak. Również jestem wstrząśnięty poważnym brakiem ludzi odkrywających to, co oczywiste. 

Obaj spojrzeli na Lokiego, który jak zwykle wylegiwał się w swoim ulubionym fotelu. Stephen poczuł pewną irytację, kiedy pomyślał o tym, jak normalne stało się to, aby Loki przesiadywał w jego domu. W tej chwili facet praktycznie tu mieszkał. 

\- Z ulgą słyszę, że nadal nieproszony dołączasz do rozmowy, Reindeer Games. 

Loki odpowiedział z uśmiechem na subtelne zarzuty Tony'ego, który sprawiłby, że kolana kogoś innego by się zaczęły trząść.

\- To moja specjalność. 

Łaskawie ignorując Lokiego, Tony zwrócił się do Stephena.

\- Em... czy jest coś jeszcze, z czym mogę ci pomóc? 

Usta Stephena wyschły, co było żałosne i zamiast coś powiedzieć, spojrzał przez ramię Tony'ego, aby upewnić się, że Loki nie będzie się ponownie wtrącać. Nie, udawał, że jest całkowicie pochłonięty książką. Niestety Stephen wiedział zbyt dobrze, że Loki mógł przeczytać cały tom o telekinezie i jednocześnie wygrać debatę. W tej chwili nic nie wskazywał na to, że Loki znowu im przerwie. Miał taką nadzieję. 

Szybko skupiając uwagę na Tonym, Stephena próbował wymyślić powód, dla którego ten zostałby nieco dłużej. Niestety poprzednie przewidywania Lokiego w końcu się spełniły. Stephenowi zabrakło mechanicznych artefaktów, które Tony mógłby rozpracować. Wszystkie inne pomysły, które pojawiły się w jego umyśle były śmieszne. Nie mógł nawet udawać, że jego ekspres do kawy został zepsuty i poprosić Tony'ego, aby go naprawił. Nie bez wcześniejszego wyjścia z pokoju na sekundę i potraktowania ekspresu do kawy kijem baseballowym. Tony zauważyłby, że Wong był smutny, ponieważ ten regularnie próbował utopić się w kawie. Loki nawet nie spojrzał znad swojej książki, nienawidził kawy. 

Następnym razem Stephen będzie przygotowany, pobierze wirusa na swoim laptopie i poprosi Tony’ego, żeby się nim zajął. I może zniszczy ekspres do kawy, tak dla pewności. 

\- Myślę, że nie ma nic, z czym potrzebowałbym twojej pomocy w tej chwili, ale jeśli jesteś zainteresowany mogę ci pokazać kilka innych artefaktów, które zdobyłem. Pochodzą z innego wymiaru. Być może ich rzemiosło, by cię zainteresowało? 

Brązowe oczy Tony'ego rozjaśniły się, a serce Stephena trochę przyśpieszyło. Przez pewien czas nie czuł zażenowania, ponieważ miło było czuć się w ten sposób bez śmiertelnego niebezpieczeństwa. Bardzo miło. 

\- Spoko. Zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć, kiedy w grę wchodzą dziwne, kosmiczne rzeczy. 

Z uśmiechem Stephen wskazał Tony'emu, aby wyszedł za nim z biblioteki.

\- Choć, pokażę ci. 

W połowie ruchu prawie zamarł, ponieważ zauważył, że Loki wpatruje się w niego, mówiąc bezgłośnie "żałosne". 

Stephenowi udało się go zignorować bez rzucania żadnego zaklęcia, na które Loki zdecydowanie zasłużył, ale które również rozpraszałoby Tony'ego. 

Dwie przeurocze godziny później Tony przeszedł przez portal, który Stephen dla niego otworzył. Na samym początku wyraźnie odmawiał, Tony albo przyjeżdżał i odjeżdżał samochodem, albo używał swojej zbroi. Po pewnym czasie jednak Tony zapomniał o swoim początkowym sceptycyzmie wobec preferowanego sposobu transportu Stephena. Tony nawet powiedział, że lubi korzystać z portali, ponieważ oszczędzały mu tyle czasu. 

Stephen był przede wszystkim zadowolony z widocznego zaufania, które udało mu się zdobyć. 

Już po drugiej stronie portalu Tony odwrócił się ponownie i pomachał mu krótko. Z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Na razie. 

Stephen odwzajemnił gest z mniejszym entuzjazmem, to była szczera próba ukrycia, jak uszczęśliwiła go ta krótka wizyta. Albo, że to była ulubiona część jego dnia. Ulubiona część jego tygodnia. Może miesiąca, jeśli nie byłoby tego niewielkiego incydentu, kiedy ręka Lokiego została niemal odgryziona przez magiczną książkę. Nic nie mogło tego pobić. 

Portal zamknął się za Tonym i Stephen pozostał tam, gdzie był, opierając się o półkę, wyglądając mężczyzny, który już sobie poszedł. Co nie znaczy, że Stephen wciąż o nim nie myślał. Uśmiechnięty. 

Zimna rzeczywistość przywołała go do porządku przez swojego najokrutniejszego i najbardziej irytującego sługę. Stephen niemal wyskoczył ze skóry, kiedy poczuł i usłyszał, jak Loki szepcze mu do ucha. 

\- Nieszczęśliwy. 

Szybko odzyskując spokój Stephen posłał Lokiemu zirytowane spojrzenie, które nie ujawniało, że rzeczywiście czuł się zakłopotany i przyłapany na gorącym uczynku. 

\- Ile znasz synonimów słowa 'żałosne', co? 

Twarz Lokiego zamieniła się w jeden duży, przebiegły uśmiech. 

\- Mam bardzo bogate słownictwo i nie wstydzę się nim popisywać.

Wywracając oczami, Stephen ominął go.

\- Wracaj do pracy nad książkami, okej? W przeciwnym razie wyślę cię do domu za lenistwo. 

\- Och, naprawdę? - W tych dwóch słowach Loki właśnie zużył cały sarkazm na świecie. Już nigdy więcej pyskatych uwag w stronę Stephena. Loki zużył wszystko. Egocentryczny sukinsyn. - Wong i ja spędziliśmy ostatnią godzinę, próbując zrozumieć książkę napisaną kompletnym bełkotem, podczas gdy ty śliniłeś się do Starka. Kto tu jest bezużyteczny? 

Nie, Stephen nie zamierzał na to zareagować. Jedynym sposobem na zamknięcie Lokiego było zignorowanie jego prowokacji. Sztuka, której Stephen jeszcze nie opanował. 

\- Moje dni jako lekarza może już się skończyły, ale nadal radzę ci iść do kliniki, byś sprawdził sobie oczy. Widzisz rzeczy, których nie ma. 

Loki zachichotał za jego plecami, co było po prostu denerwujące. Ogólnie Stephen robił wystarczająco dobrą robotę, nie reagując na zaczepki Lokiego, ale dziś sprawiało mu to trudność. To był ulubiony sposób Lokiego na zabicie czasu. Dokuczanie Stephenowi na temat jego zauroczenia Tonym. Czy można to nazwać zauroczeniem? To chyba nie było właściwe słowo. Jednak Stephen nie odważył się użyć innego. W każdym razie, ponieważ uczucia Stephena... wydawały się być tak rażąco oczywiste, że ciągle miał nadzieję, że Tony nie zorientuje tak szybko jak Loki. A może tak byłoby lepiej, wtedy Stephen w końcu w przestałby próbować zdobyć się na odwagę, aby coś z tym zrobić. 

Nie zwracając uwagi na Lokiego, Stephen wrócił do biblioteki i oczywiście ten musiał za nim pójść. Czerpał z tego więcej przyjemności niż to było wskazane. 

\- Ponieważ Stark już odszedł, przypuszczam, że nie zrobiłeś niczego w ciągu tych ostatnich dwóch godzin? 

Zachowując milczenie, Stephen wrócił do pracy, bo byłby zgubiony, gdyby przyszło Lokiemu karcić go za lenistwo. To nie tak, że Loki się przejmował. W chwili kiedy Stephen usiadł z książką, Loki rozsiadł się wygodnie na stole, krzyżując nogi i szczerząc się do Stephena. Ktoś, kto mógł się tak uśmiechać, po prostu prosił o bycie uderzonym pięścią w twarz. Stephen udawał, że go tam nie było. 

Niech Bóg ma go w opiece, teraz Loki leżał, rozciągając się jak kot. To nie mógł być dobry znak. 

\- Arcyczarnoksiężnika. Strażnik oka Agamotto. Obrońca Sanctum Santorum. Największy tchórz we wszystkich Dziewięciu Wymiarach. Tak, myślę, że to całkiem dobrze ci pasuje.

Mrucząc pod nosem, Stephen trzymał książkę nieco wyżej, by ukryć twarz. Nie czytał ani jednego słowa. Loki ciągle mówił, świetnie się bawiąc. 

\- To jest jednak bardzo zabawne. Oglądanie małego tańca, który wykonujesz wokół niego za każdym razem. Czekam na dzień, kiedy udasz sytuację wyjątkową dla Avengers tylko po to, aby on tu się pojawił.

\- Loki, zejdź z mojego stołu. Stephen mruknął cicho, siadając nieco głębiej w swoim krześle. Był kilka sekund od wysłania Lokiego razem ze stołem do ciemnego wymiaru. Niestety, Loki zawsze odnajdował drogę powrotną, bez względu na to, gdzie go wysłał. 

Kiedy to nie jest zabawne, to się robi żałosne. Loki kontynuował, ponieważ wyraźnie sprawiało mu to przyjemność.

\- Dlaczego się go obawiasz? To znaczy on jest taki mały... i niemal bezradny, gdy nie jest w swojej zbroi. Jeszcze raz dlaczego jesteś nim zauroczony? Racja, to nie miało znaczenia w tej chwili. Szczere pytanie. To nie tak, że nie bawi mnie twoje skręcanie się i wprost żałosne próby zatrzymania go chociaż na sekundę dłużej, bo to jest przezabawne za każdy razem... Dlaczego po prostu nie spytasz się go, by z tobą gdzieś wyszedł? 

Czy jakiś zły, magiczny byt mógłby się, na litość, pokazać i rozpocząć walkę? Albo zabić ich obu? Najgorsze koszmary Stephena przybrały realną formę. Loki próbował z nim szczerze porozmawiać o Tonym. Co Stephen zrobił, aby sobie na to zasłużyć? Szaleństwo zawładnęło nim samym, ponieważ Stephen udzielił Lokiemu odpowiedzi. 

\- To nie takie łatwe. 

\- To jedna z najłatwiejszych rzeczy, jaka może być.

Opuszczając książkę, Stephen spiorunował Lokiego wzrokiem.

\- Nie, nie jest! 

Jęcząc z udawanej irytacji i wyczerpania, Loki potrząsnął głową, zanim głośno wykrzyczał imię Wonga. Super, teraz wzywał wsparcie, by razem drwić ze Stephena.

Co się dzieje? 

Wong tylko wstawił głowę przez szparę w drzwiach i spojrzał na nich nieufnie. W tej chwili Loki przekręcił się na bok i oparł głowę na ręce. Jego uśmiech stał się bardziej szelmowski niż podły.

Czy chciałbyś dziś wieczorem zjeść ze mną kolację? 

Książka wypadła z luźnego uchwytu Stephena wprost na jego kolana. Wong lekko uniósł jedną brew.

\- Płacisz? 

\- Oczywiście. 

\- Jeśli będzie stek w menu, to pewnie.

\- Fantastycznie. - Uśmiech Lokiego stał się jeszcze większy, a brzuch Stephena wywracał się w środku. - Będę później oczekiwać w zamian seksualnych przysług. 

Na Wongu to zdawało się nie robić wrażenia. 

To będzie mój przywilej, aby cię odprawić z kwitkiem po kolacji.

To powiedziawszy, wyszedł znowu z spokoju, a Loki opuścił głowę z powrotem na blat stołu, śmiejąc się z całego serca. 

\- Widzisz? Nic łatwiejszego. 

Wykrzywiając twarz, Stephen niedbale odłożył książkę. Miał dość tego, że Loki nabijał się z jego sytuacji. 

\- To nie jest to samo, gdy rzeczywiście obchodzi cię, czy druga strona ci odmówi czy nie. 

Kładąc jedną rękę na swoim sercu, Loki wyglądał na tak zmartwionego, że nawet Stephen musiał się uśmiechnąć.

\- Stephen Strange, jak możesz w ogóle mieć czelność zakładać, że me serce jest przepełnione czymś innym niż moją niezmienną miłością i palącym pragnieniem do Wonga? 

Przynajmniej teraz Stephen mógł się roześmiać. 

\- To nadal nie to samo. Dziękuję za radę. Łaskawie powstrzymam się od jej stosowania. 

Loki odpowiedział wzruszeniem ramion i swoim ulubionym słowem "żałosne". 

***

To nie było takie wielkie wydarzenie. Drobna bójka. Dwa uszkodzone budynki i śmierdzące szczątki jakichś stworzeń, które zdecydowały się prześlizgnąć się przez szczelinę między światami. Niewystarczające, by się nawet spocić. Na pewno nie potrzebowali pomocy Tony'ego w tym małym incydencie. Stephen był pewien, że mógłby to zrobić bez Wonga i Lokiego, ale byli już w Sanctum Sanctorum, więc i tak pomogli. Iron Man przybył kilka minut po rozpoczęciu walki i Stephen po prostu nie potrafił czuć cokolwiek innego na jego widok niż szczęście. 

Dlatego Stephen był prawie zadowolony z okropnego zapachu, który wypełnił ulice wokół jego domu, ponieważ dziękitym stworzeniom mógł spędzić trochę czasu z Tonym. Cholera, Stephen naprawdę chciał się dowiedzieć, kiedy stał się tak beznadziejnym przypadkiem. Na pewno chciałby znaleźć winnego, ale nie miał zamiaru winić Tony'ego i nikt inny nie miał z tym nic wspólnego.

To obrzydliwe. Czy to jest to, co robisz z wolnym czasem, kiedy nie czytasz księgi cieni?

Na twarzy Tony'ego pojawił się ten firmowy uśmiech i roztaczał swój urok. W głowie Stephena pojawiły się obrazy, które były związane z wiosną, parkiem, słodkim zapachem kwiatów i śpiewem ptaków. Miejsce, w którym chciałby spędzić czas z drugą osobą. Zamiast zaproponować dokładnie to, Stephen potrząsnął głową i miał nadzieję, że jego własny uśmiech nie wyglądał wymuszenie lub dziwnie. Nie czuł się, jakby miał dużą kontrolę nad mimiką swojej twarzy. 

Nie, to jest coś, co powstrzymuje mnie od uzyskania jakiejkolwiek rzeczywistej pracy i zmusza mnie do polegania na jego pomocy. 

Stephen wskazał w ogólnym kierunku Lokiego i tylko wtedy, gdy Tony odwrócił głowę, aby spojrzeć, Stephen zdał sobie sprawę, jak rażąco głupi ten ruch był. Być może nadszedł czas, aby umówić się na wizytę u lekarza i sprawdzić swoją głowę. 

Na szczęście oczy Tony’ego nie zatrzymały się długo na Lokim, który kopał butem szczątki jednego ze stworzeń. Pomimo odległości Stephen słyszał, jak narzekał na to, że został zabrudzony przez jelita stworzenia. Stephen poczuł zasłużoną satysfakcję. Miał nadzieję, że te plamy nigdy się nie zmyją. 

\- Tak, nie mogę się nadziwić, że radzisz sobie z Reindeer Games każdego dnia. - Tony roześmiał się serdecznie. - W każdym razie... Prawdopodobnie powinienem już iść. Ta dziwna, obca, potworna breja jest na całej mojej zbroi i obawiam się, że powoduje to rdzewienie. 

Do tej pory ani zapach, ani wnętrzności nie przeszkadzały Stephenowi. W ciągu sekundy, która zmieniła całkowicie wszystko, jego zwykle tak genialny umysł miał problem z wymyśleniem, co ma odpowiedzieć. Niestety na nic był jego geniusz, gdy w grę wchodził Tony. Co było naprawdę smutne... ale także niesamowite. 

\- Tak, to byłaby wielka szkoda. 

Tony mruknął zgodnie i nie poruszył żadnym mięśniem.

\- Chyba że... nadal mnie tu potrzebujesz? Ja i moje niezrównane zdolności w... sprzątaniu potwornej brei? 

To było rzeczywiście urocze, że Tony chciał pomóc, ale Stephen absolutnie nie chciał, aby było mu przykro, jeśli zbroja miała ponieść trwałe szkody.

\- Nie, dziękuję. Jest w porządku. Nic, co odrobina magii nie mogłaby naprawić w krótkim czasie. Prawdopodobnie powinieneś zająć się zbroją... 

Stephen myślał, że widział pewien sceptycyzm na twarzy Tony'ego. Albo rozczarowanie. 

\- W porządku. estem pewien, że... sobie z tym poradzisz. 

\- Zgadza się. Jeszcze raz dziękuję. 

Tak. Jasne. Nie ma sprawy. Będę zatem się zbierał.

-Tak. W takim razie do zobaczenia. Dzięki.

\- Spoko. Na razie. 

Po tym, co musiało być najbardziej niezręcznym pożegnaniem w historii ludzkości, Tony wystartował i Stephen wykorzystał swoją nową ulubioną metodę spędzania czasu. Wypatrując za nim. Nie było mu dane marzyć ani chwili dłużej. Cholera, Stephen nie miał czasu przeklinać swojej własnej głupoty, że wymyślił szybko jakiejś głupiej wymówki, dlaczego Tony powinien zostać trochę dłużej. Nawet nie patrząc, Stephen mógł zobaczyć Lokiego pojawiającego się obok niego. 

\- Ani słowa. 

\- Nie miałem zamiaru nic mówić.

\- Czy to już moje urodziny? 

\- Nie zamierzam nic mówić, ale myślę, że on może mieć coś do powiedzenia. 

Pojawiły się zielone iskry magii i nagle Tony stał obok Stephena. Chociaż nie do końca i Stephen na pewno nie miał zamiaru zwracać na niego uwagi. Dlatego odwrócił się i szedł ulicą z podążającym za nim Lokim.

\- Dlaczego mnie nie kochasz, Stephen Strange?! Właśnie spędziłem pięć minut, żegnając się z tobą, mając nadzieję, że mnie nie odeślesz! Dlaczego mnie nie chcesz?! 

Stephen robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby zignorować przesadzone wyrzuty Lokiego, które tylko trochę działały mu na nerwy, bo słyszał głos Tony'ego. 

\- Dlaczego nie możesz po prostu poprosić mnie na kolację? Albo pocałować mnie na łodzi po wykrzyczeniu, że jesteś królem świata? 

Jęcząc z irytacją, Stephen podszedł do drzwi Sanctorum, mijając po drodze Wonga. 

\- Nigdy nie powinieneś powiedzieć mu o Titanicu. 

Wong wzruszył ramionami. 

\- To wypłynęło podczas rozmowy na temat zaklęcia, które chroni cię przed utonięciem.

Stephen musiał przestać pozwalać im pracować bez nadzoru. 

\- Tak tylko, żebyś wiedział... - To był znowu głos Lokiego. Dzięki Bogu. - Jeśli zdarzy się cud, a ty zdecydujesz się z nim porozmawiać i zostać odrzuconym... Naturalnie... Odmawiam bycia... Jak to wy, śmiertelnicy, nazywacie? Odskocznią. Odmawiam bycia odskocznią. 

Dobrze, to było warte odwrócenia się.

\- Nie martw się. Zdecydowanie nie jesteś w moim typie.

Zanim Stephen nawet skończył zdanie, Wong zaczął chichotać. 

\- Co?! 

\- Nic. Po prostu myślę, że to zabawne. Ciemnowłosy, zaradny, sarkastyczny, problemy z ojcem. Oczywiście to nie twój typ. 

Przeklinając pod nosem, Stephen szybko wszedł do Sanctum. 

Słyszał, jak Loki powtarza fragmenty tego, co powiedział Wong. Nie brzmiąc szczęśliwie z tego powodu.

\- Jakie problemy z ojcem? 

***

\- Bardzo dobrze. To jest niesamowite. Jeszcze raz dziękuję, że pomogłeś mi z zaklęciem antymaginczym. Trochę szalone, kiedy o tym pomyślisz. Trochę jak podpalenie, aby ugasić kolejny pożar. Nieważne. Jeszcze raz dziękuję. 

Uśmiech na twarzy Tony'ego był tak jasny, tak wszechobecny, że Stephen byłby szczęśliwy, gdyby po prostu stał i obserwował go przez następną godzinę. To były momenty, kiedy Stephen czuł niezmierny żal do siebie, ale z drugiej strony, nie sądził, żeby cokolwiek zmienił, jeśli by mógł.

\- Ależ proszę. Przetestowaliśmy zaklęcie aż do przesady. Bez wahania możesz na nim polegać. Zapewniam cię. 

Może Stephen sobie to tylko wyobrażał, ale uśmiech Tony'ego wydał się być jeszcze trochę jaśniejszy. Co nie powinno być możliwe. Stephenowi podobały się jasne plamki tańczące w jego oczach. Byłoby wspaniale móc je zobaczyć w każdej chwili, kiedy tego chciał. 

\- Cholera tak, na pewno zrobiłeś wspaniałą robotę. Następnym razem ktoś próbuje rzucić swoje magiczne czary-mary w moją zbroję, nie będzie wiedział, co w nich uderzyło. Dziękuję za pomoc. Naprawdę to doceniam. Wiem, że ... masz wiele innych rzeczy na głowie. To naprawdę super, że znalazłeś czas, by się tym zająć. 

Tak jak to się często zdarzało, Stephen poczuł, że zasycha mu w gardle i wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie wymownie odpowiedzieć. Co było tak bardzo nie w jego stylu.

\- Cóż, zawdzięczam ci przysługę. Nieustannie pomagasz mi z artefaktami. Więc powiedzmy, że jesteśmy kwita. 

\- Ta, nie wydaje mi się. - Uśmiech na twarzy Tony'ego stał się trochę nieśmiały, co w żaden sposób nie sprawiło, że był mniej hipnotyzujący. - Nie sądzę, abym wiele zrobił. W każdym razie mogę ci się jakoś odwdzięczyć lub pomóc w jakikolwiek sposób? 

Stephen potrzebował całej silnej woli, aby nie zacząć przystępować z nogi na nogę. 

\- Em... to jest bardzo miłe z twojej strony, ale... nie ma nic, z czym mógłbyś mi teraz pomóc. Przynajmniej do następnego razu, gdy pojawi się jakieś zagrożenie z innego wymiaru... 

Odchrząknął zakłopotany Tony. 

\- Tak, ale i tak bym ci pomógł. To nie tak, że potrzebujesz pomocy! Jesteś w stanie sam poradzić sobie z tego rodzaju rzeczami. Ty i twoja wspaniała peleryna, która tylko trochę mnie przeraża. To, co staram się powiedzieć, to ... robisz świetną robotę jako czarnoksiężnik, jestem ogromnym fanem. Tony zakończył swoją paplaninę z małym uśmiechem i Stephen mógł przysiąc, że temperatura w tym pokoju się podniosła. 

\- Dziękuję. Robię, co w mojej mocy. Naprawdę nie ma potrzeby, abyś czuł, że jesteś mi coś winny. Z przyjemnością ci pomogłem. Naprawdę nie oczekuję niczego w zamian. 

W końcu Tony skinął głową.

\- Dobrze. jeszcze raz dziękuję. Za poświęcenie mi czasu, ale myślę, że zrobiłbyś to dla każdego. To część pracy w biznesie magicznego obrońcy... 

Oblizując niepewnie wargi, Stephen nie wiedział, co dalej powiedzieć. 

\- Chyba...

\- Och, na litość boską! 

Obaj się odwrócili, aby spojrzeć na Lokiego, który wyglądał, jakby lada moment miał wyrwać sobie włosy z głowy. 

Czy wy dwaj w końcu przestaniecie! Nie mogę już tego znieść! Stark, jeśli moje zdrowie psychiczne cokolwiek dla ciebie znaczy, to zlituj się nad tym głupcem! Patrzenie na niego, jak znowu, znowu i znowu robi z siebie głupka już nie jest zabawne. Oczywiście, nie jesteś dużo lepszy... Ale proszę, po prostu powiedz mu, że nie jesteś zainteresowany, więc może wreszcie przestać być żałosny? Co drugie słowo zostało podkreślone przesadnym gestem ręki, a Stephen przysiągł sobie, że tym razem zabije Lokiego. Zrobiłby to tak, żeby dla Thora wyglądało to na wypadek, ale Loki na pewno by zginął.

Stephen zajmie się tym, gdy tylko przestanie się rumienić. Tony stał naprzeciwko niego i gapił się. 

\- Em... co? 

Szczęka Lokiego prawie opadła na podłogę. 

\- Na Norny! Nie zauważyłeś?! Czy każdy śmiertelnik za wyjątkiem Wonga jest kompletnym idiotą? To jest śmieszne! Dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn wymyśla wymówki, aby się spotykać, obaj są zupełnie nieświadomi i żaden z nich nie ma odwagi, aby zabrać głos, gdy ten drugi tak oczywiście czeka aż go zaprosi na randkę! Ogarnijcie się albo przysięgam, że się tutaj powieszę i będę was nawiedzać jako duch! 

Stephen był całkiem pewien, że w tej chwili przegrał walkę, jego policzki były podejrzanie ciepłe. Jednak kiedy spojrzał w oczy Tony'ego, zobaczył, że drugi wyglądał na równie zakłopotanego. Za wyjątkiem tego małego uśmiechu. 

\- Czy możesz... sprawić, żeby zniknął? 

Z ogromną przyjemnością. 

\- Jest to najbardziej żałosne przedstawienie... Ach! 

Uśmiech na twarzy Tony'ego, gdy Loki wpadł przez portal, był chyba najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek Stephen widział. 

\- To była zgrabna magiczna sztuczka. 

\- Dzięki... Niestety, ponowne pojawienie się zajmuje mu tylko kilka minut. 

\- Hmm... - Tony skinął melancholijnie głową. Z rękami w kieszeniach kurtki zrobił krok w kierunku Stephena. - Naprawdę nie chcę tego znowu słuchać. 

Stephen zgadzał się w zupełności. To nie znaczyło, że jego serce nie wyskoczyło z jego klatki piersiowej, kiedy złożył następującą propozycję. 

\- Być może nie powinniśmy tu być, kiedy wróci. Co powiesz na to, żebym... Zabrał cię na obiad? 

Najwyraźniej Stephen się mylił - ten uśmiech był najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek widział.

\- Dzięki Bogu, myślałem, że już nigdy nie zapytasz! Nie, poważnie, myślałem, że to nigdy się nie wydarzy. Może Loki ma rację i naprawdę jesteśmy straszni w odczytywaniu sygnałów i ... Dobra, nieważne. Zanim wyjedziemy, czuję, że nadal muszę ci pokazać, jak naprawdę chciałem ci podziękować za zaklęcie. 

Po czym Tony pocałował go i Stephen nie dbał już tak bardzo o kolację. 

***  
\- Co rysujesz? 

Steve niemal wyskoczył ze skóry i prawie spadł z krzesła, gdy Loki się zmaterializował, rozkładając się na stole, przy którym Steve rysował. 

\- O mój Boże! Nie rób tego! 

Loki niewzruszony pochylił się, aby spojrzeć na rysunek Steve'a i pozostał nadal bez wyrazu. Po odchrząknięciu Steve wrócił do pracy. 

\- Co ty tu robisz? 

\- Zostałem wykluczony z biblioteki Sanctum, ponieważ Strange i Stark najwyraźniej zamierzają cudzołożyć w każdym pokoju. 

Steve upuścił ołówek, a następnie zmusił się do natychmiastowego podniesienia go ponownie i ukrycia jakiejkolwiek innej reakcji. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej chciał, było to, aby Loki zobaczył, że czuł się nieswojo. Płonne nadzieje, ale Steve nie chciał pogarszać sytuacji.

\- To nadal nie wyjaśnia, co tutaj robisz. 

Loki założył nogę na nogę, odtrącając niesforny kosmyk włosów z oczu. 

\- Jestem tutaj, aby skorzystać z mojej własnej rady. Aby nie zostać nazwanym hipokrytą. 

\- Aha... - Steve wrócił do swojego rysunku łodzi na burzliwym jeziorze. Nie był taki zły, w zasadzie to był dosyć dobry. 

\- Czy chciałbyś zabrać mnie na kolację dzisiaj wieczorem? Oferuję w zamian seksualne przysługi. Nie pokazywanie żadnej reakcji nie zadziałało. Steve upuścił ołówek po raz drugi i się gapił. 

Nic z tego nie zaskoczyło Lokiego. 

\- Tak jak się tego spodziewałem. Nie śpieszy mi się. Możesz się zastanowić... 

\- O której godzinie mam cię odebrać? 

Loki prawie spadł ze stołu.


End file.
